A Question
by la Pianissima
Summary: For K E Jainar Bustamante: In which the Arcobalenos gathered yet again. While waiting for the new mission to be assigned to them, everyone was doing their normal businesses. But a question from the martial artist attracted the interests of the other Arcobalenos. FonxMammon, hints of ColoLal.


For** K E Jainar Bustamante**. Here is your prize for winning in the game. I'm a FonxMammon fan, but this is the first time I've ever written about the two of them. I hope you'll like this and you won't hate me for doing so.

[All hail Fon!]

**Characters: **Fon and Mammon/Viper

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** In which the Arcobalenos gathered yet again. While waiting for the new mission to be assigned to them, everyone was doing their normal businesses. But a question from the martial artist attracted the interests of the other Arcobalenos.

**A/N:** Again, I deeply apologize for this short one-shot. I haven't had any inspirations these past days and I've been infected with the Lazy Bones Syndrome. I'll try to update my multis as soon as possible.

This is the first time that I'll be writing about the Arcobaleno, all eight of them. It was a hard road for me, but still, it strengthened my skills, somehow. FonxMammon. Hints of ColoLal.

Amano Akira owns KHR and all its awesomeness.

* * *

**A Question**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

One Monday afternoon, the Chosen Seven, along with Lal Mirch, holder of the Corrupted Pacifier, were killing time inside their usual meeting place: a small cottage near the foot of an unnamed mountain. The mysterious Checker Face called them again, telling that he has a new mission for the eight of them. Everyone was doing their normal businesses: Luce was baking cookies, Reborn was drinking his espresso while admiring nature, Skull was re-touching his make-up, Fon was meditating, Verde was writing down some new theory, Lal and Colonello were polishing, loading and unloading their guns and Mammon was counting her money.

When the martial artist finished his meditating, he stretched out his arms and legs, careful not to disturb anyone. There were eight of them and the small space the living room gave made it hard for the Chinese man to do his exercises. His never wavering smile was planted on his face, eyeing everyone. Luce came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of newly baked cookies — biscuits, as the Sky Arcobaleno would like to prefer — and offered everyone each.

"I always wondered," the Storm Arcobaleno started, "how does it feel to be given a meal made by the one you love?" Instantaneously, all heads were on the raven-haired Chinese man. The smile on Fon's face made some of them felt like there was something twisting their stomachs.

"Why, wouldn't that be delightful~?" Luce intertwined her fingers in glee. Out of the corner of the Boss' eyes, she saw Lal and Colonello blushed, looking away from each other. Skull pretended not to hear anything, turning his head away. Mammon looked up, but returned back to counting her money. Reborn gave a quick glance and returned back to sipping his espresso. She saw Verde twitched, scratching his head in annoyance.

"What do you think everyone? I want to know. This heart of mine has been throbbing wildly for a while now." Calmly, Fon asked, placing his right hand over his chest.

"A~ra. Fon is in love~!" Luce sang.

"Hnn. I suppose you can put it that way, Luce." Again, Fon smiled.

"I-if I were to eat something made b-by the pe-person I like, then I would die of happiness!" Skull said, answering Fon's earlier question.

"Idiot. With that body of yours, you cannot die." Lal barked.

"She's right, kora! — If I were in that situation, I'd devour the food whole-heartedly, no matter how bad she is at cooking, kora!" The Italian blond beamed, hints of pink painted over his cheeks. "How about you, Lal?" He asked his commander.

"Wha-what? Wh-why are y-you asking me?!" The cobalt-haired lady stuttered, taken aback by her student's question.

"'Coz Fon asked us a question, kora. The best thing we could do is to answer."

"We-well . . . I'd be happy, o-of course . . . yea." Lal stuttered, trying her best to regain her composure.

"Aren't you two cute." Luce commented. She turned to Verde who was sighing. It seemed Fon's outburst about love and stuff disturbed him. "Did we disturb you in any way, Professor?" She asked gently, turning to the bespectacled green-head.

"Ah, not actually. I was wondering the same thing. If you were to ask me that question, I'd be thankful to that person for doing such actions. I'm a busy man, and breaks mean nothing to me. But for that person to even have me in mind, I feel blessed and wanted, as if the world is still in need of me and my knowledge." Verde said confidently, acquiring smiles from Fon and Luce.

"I would very much feel the same way, Verde." Reborn stated. "I would kiss the lady's hands for creating such delicious meal, that way I can show that I appreciate her feat."

"You are such a Casanova, Reborn." Skull commented.

"And you are such a Hopeless Romantic, Skull." The hitman shot back.

"H-hey!"

"There's still one person who hasn't given us her opinion yet, kora." Colonello and the rest maneuvered their eyes towards Mammon, who was still counting endless heaps of money.

"I'm afraid I don't have the experience to answer that stupid question, muu~" She answered, not even glancing at the other Arcobalenos.

"Don't be a killjoy, Mammon." Lal said.

"Fine. Even if it's the person I love, I would still charge him money so I can eat the food he prepared. Who knows, the food might contain some poison or any other unwanted ingredient. I'll charge him for that as well. Then I'll charge him again if he were to ask me if it was good or not. There. I said it. Happy?" Mammon pouted; annoyed that she had to give that long speech. The other Arcobalenos giggled.

"Typical of Mammon, kora."

"It's all about the money." Luce chuckled.

Suddenly, Fon sauntered to where Mammon was seated, a smile was on his face, no, not his usual calm smile, but a caring, loving and gentle smile. Mammon gulped. She looked up to face the Storm Arcobaleno, but not too much for her hood to fall off.

"Muu . . . Wh-what is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Here." From-god-knows-where, Fon placed a tea cup brewed with warm tea on top of Mammon's table. "It's a special tea I made, just for you. Strawberry Milk tea." Fon took out his wallet handed Mammon huge amount of cash.

"Here's for you drinking it; here's for the assurance of the ingredients; and here's for the compliment from you."

"A~ra? Could it be that the person Fon likes is Mammon?" Luce squealed. The other Arcobalenos grinned. Despite the hood covering her head, it didn't stop them to see the huge blush painted on Mammon's face.

"Y-you!" The illusionist stuttered, blushing madly. It irritated her more when Fon sat on the chair beside her, looking at her like she was a priceless porcelain doll.

"Go on, try it Viper." Reborn teased, amused at the turn of events.

"He already paid you. Just do it and accept his feelings, kora!" Colonello petted Mammon's head, a huge grin fixed on his face.

"Fi-fine!" She took hold of the cup and, on the count of four, drank it until the last drop. She paused to breath for air.

"So? How was it?" Fon inquired, smugly smiling like the love-struck person he is.

"I-it was delicious . . . I – I want more. . ." She muttered the last words. She can feel her anger brewing, but the strawberry milk tea made her calm, as if there was a sedative inside tranquilizing the emotions inside of her.

"Of course you can. But I have to tell everyone something first." Fon said, now, slightly smirking.

"Ooh~ I think he's going to confess!" Skull leaped.

"W-what is it?" Mammon asked. At the back of her mind, she's positive there was a sedative drug mixed in the tea. She couldn't get angry with the person in front of her because of that drug. With this knowledge, she made a mental note to charge Fon more money.

Smugly smiling while his eyes were closed and his chin is rested on intertwined fingers, he answered with a chuckle in the end:

"Happy April Fools."

**END.**

* * *

It doesn't make any sense, ye?

I knew it! I failed at Romance AND Humor. Gosh, I guess the genre I'm used to writing is adventure. I'm really sorry for the fail in humor, I'm really, really sorry!

Anyways, like I've said, this is the first time I've written a story about the Arcobalenos, so some of them might be OOC. This isn't beta-ed yet coz my beta companion is busy these days. If you looked at the calendar, April 1 falls on a Monday.

Nonetheless, thank you for reading this one-shot and K E Jainar Bustamante, I hope you like it :D

**Kindly leave reviews!**


End file.
